Medical devices, such as heart monitors, electrocardiograms, or Holter devices, may provide greater benefit if they can be worn by a patient at all times as a wireless mobile device. Because they must continuously monitor one or more bodily functions with great precision, they may generate large amounts of real-time data, often in the form of a continuously varying high-resolution waveform. Transferring such data in a timely manner and with robust error correction through a wireless communications medium thus requires a high-bandwidth network and proprietary protocols, making it cumbersome, resource-intensive, and expensive to provide reliable realtime performance.